


Dirt Pudding

by littledust



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Parks and Recreation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1533155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledust/pseuds/littledust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy Santiago and April Ludgate at a family reunion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirt Pudding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [msmoocow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msmoocow/gifts).



There are three cousins between Amy and the buffet table. She can handle well-meaning inquiries about her love life, but one of them is her cousin April, whose inquiries will _not_ be well-meaning, regardless of their subject. Amy's stomach rumbles, reminding her that the last thing she ate was a packet of airplane peanuts. She can do this. She is a trained police officer who has gone undercover multiple times. Just edge along the wall, ever closer to the cheese platter...

"So what did you bring? I colored actual worms to look like gummy worms."

"I--uh--I--" Amy stammers.

April slams down a Tupperware container full of crushed Oreos, chocolate pudding, and terrifyingly realistic-looking gummy worms next to the cheese platter. She smirks. "You forgot to bring anything."

"I had to take a _plane_ to get here!" Amy folds her arms. "You can't judge me! I'm an up-and-coming police officer living in New York City who has finally found her true mentor! You're serving worms at a family reunion!"

That's when Jake wanders over, draping an arm around her shoulders. "No way, are those gummy worms? Dirt pudding is the traditional dish of my people. See, Amy, our combined culinary skills would have been enough for the potluck."

"If by people you mean kindergartners," Amy says. She glares at April. _Go on. Make fun of my idiot manchild of a boyfriend. I dare you._

Though the smirk never leaves April's face, it softens somehow. "My husband can't be here until tomorrow," she says to Jake. "Save him some dirt pudding." Then she stalks off to lurk in some dark corner, April Ludgate-style, but Amy could swear she gives her a thumbs up as she passes by.

Weird.


End file.
